An airbag system is equipped with an electric igniter or an igniter assembly (an initiator, hereinafter simply referred to as an igniter assembly unless it is necessary to make a particular distinction) as a gas generator (an inflator) for instantaneously inflating an airbag so as to protect a driver or a pilot in a vehicle collision. This igniter assembly is an apparatus which is formed by integrally molding the igniter with a resin, followed by crimping a metal collar on the resultant mold, or an apparatus which is formed by integrally resin-molding the igniter and the metal collar. Both of the igniter assemblies have a structure which contains therein a heating element for ignition and includes conductive pins extended to the outside.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an igniter assembly which includes a wireless tag (a RFID tag or simply referred to as an IC tag) juxtaposed to electronic components such as LSIs cladded with an insulating material and the whole body of which is covered with an insulating material. In spite of a packaged state, the assembly is adapted for accurate acquisition of information on the electronic components.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses an airbag apparatus capable of contactless transmission of electric power for airbag deployment and an airbag deploying signal from a vehicle side to an airbag side. The apparatus includes, on the airbag side, the RFID tag (a RFID tag or simply referred to as an IC tag) retaining airbag specific information of the airbag along with an ignition circuit or a squib for firing or igniting explosive charge. Thus, the apparatus permits the vehicle to identify the air bag to be connected when the vehicle side and a steering side are coupled together in a contactless manner.
Further, Patent Literature 3 discloses an RFID tag reader/writer device which includes a minute loop so as to communicate with a small metal RFID tag.
Patent Literature 4 discloses an initiator in which an end of a center pin, a cylindrical sleeve and a bridge wire are interconnected and are covered in a non-conductive cup-shaped case in a state where an ignition agent is charged in space formed in an inner cup.
Patent Literature 5 discloses an initiator in which a header with one conductive pin fixed thereto is disposed in a metallic cup and the conductive pin and the header are interconnected with a bridge wire.